Talk:The Number Game (Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution)/@comment-4952704-20141021160540/@comment-16747922-20141023012224
Oh, and you said that I disproved the whole "action" and "aliens" thing... yes... sort of. I know for the most part this didn't really feel like Ben 10 at all, despite there being three aliens in it, but for the action thing, I believe there was quite a bit of action. As for the dialogue thing, I feel a little bittersweet about that since writing this proved tedious at times and the long stretch provided for some inconsistencies and varying quality - in terms of story and tension, I think this is the best, but in terms of overall balance and writing, especially dialogue and themes, I think Monster's Redemption is my favorite. But if you just want a perfectly paced half-hour or so of pure entertainment, I think The Legacy Artifact is my most balanced episode. It had a more lighthearted feel, but embraced the whole Ben 10 side of it and involved all the parties - it was the most well-rounded. As for my least favorite, it'd have to be Brothers. Though it did set up this whole Devil Watcher business, looking back, it wasn't all that well-written and didn't exactly live up to its thematic potential as much as it should have. It was just dominated by action and just dragged on a big fight, and that was it. And I know people crave action but it wasn't so balanced, there wasn't honestly that much tension, and its events didn't affect the characters as realistically as it should have. I feel I should rewrite it, and make it longer, since the segment with Ben's parents (which I feel was the only point of intensity) should have been addressed at least once - Ben didn't fully know the context, and I never included a scene in which Kevin describes it to him, and the whole aspect of being hunted just turned into one encounter and then boom, bang, done. The flashbacks weren't compelling (this showed how DW recruited people and it was pretty rushed and cliched), it wasn't all that eventful, and it felt more like an exercise in fight choreography. I'll probably rewrite it later. EDIT: Or, I could actually just do this concept justice in the episode "Mercy" - that involves another, MUCH scarier story about being hunted and is literally entirely about the Devil Watcher. The episode's promos and synopses should actually describe it as showcasing the DW's "true wrath". I'm also really looking forward to writing it. The tension will be so damn gritty and will simply involve only the gang and only the enemy, and I want to create this atmosphere of feeling truly helpless. I've had a Devil Watcher theme music in mind - it's a mix of ambient and riveting, filled with brooding low notes and a haunting melody. I'm gonna compose a huge bunch of scary ambient music just for "Mercy". It'll be an episode filled with pain and a very harrowing tone. It'll get you scared of DW.